Last Song
by Jlargent
Summary: Sometimes a muse is what you need in order for inspiration. Iwasawa/Yusa lemon fic. Please R&R!


**Last Song**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well here we are with yet another lemon fic. This time it involves Iwasawa and Yusa from Angel Beats, I was hoping to be the first to write this but SilenceBroken beat me to the punch with her Kanade/ Yuri fic so I'll be content with just writing this. Now you know the routine typical disclaimers apply I do not own Angel Beats or any of its characters. If I did there would be more episodes. This takes place three weeks before episode three._

Iwasawa's POV

I groan in frustration at the music sheet in front of me trying to come up with the lyrics to my latest song, a ballad actually. After writing fast paced songs for awhile I felt the need to write something with a slower pace to it.

"Having trouble with the new song?" my roommate/co-founder of Girls Dead Monster and best friend Hisako said while walking in with a bottle of water handing it to me, I open the bottle and take a long drink.

I sigh "Yeah, it's kinda frustrating really." I said while Hisako nodded.

"Don't worry about it Masami, you always find a way. Anyway I'm off to humiliate the others in Mahjong so I'll leave you to your rat killing." she said speaking my first name.

"One: You know there aren't any rats here to kill and two: that's because you cheat at Mahjong and haven't been caught." I pointed out to her, she laughs at that statement.

"True on both counts. Anyway I'll see you later." she said leaving the room, I sigh looking back at the music sheet before putting it down on the desk and stretch _Maybe she has the right idea, I need to take a break. Maybe I should head to the hidden hot spring _I thought to myself unknown to the males of the SSS Yuri accidentally discovered a natural hot spring while trying to determine the exact layout of the school so that she could find out how big the afterlife school campus is. And since then the hot springs has been kept secret from the males since they would no doubt attract them so that they could peep on us.

I carefully make my way to the springs carrying the necessary supplies (Generously donated by the girls at the Guild via anonymously) being careful to notice if any of the males are nearby. Moments later I arrive at the hot springs and slip behind the tall rocks and casually slip off my clothes and carefully slip into the hot water letting out a sigh of contentment as the hot water soothes me. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment listening to the wind gently blow the leaves in the trees, a sudden twig snapping catches my attention I snap my head towards the source and to my surprise it was Yusa, Yuri's scout and often reports her findings and I notice that she has bath supplies.

She steps back surprised that someone was already here "I-I'm sorry for interrupting." she says awkwardly as she starts to turn away.

"Hey, hold on Yusa. I just got here myself and there's plenty of room for the both of us." I said and Yusa stopped and thought for a moment before she turns back and heads towards the spring I casually avert my eyes to allow her some privacy a moment later I hear her get into the water.

"You can open your eyes now Iwasawa." Yusa said allowing me to see her in the water the steam obscuring my vision slightly, she sighs as the water works its magic.

"You know Yusa we've never really talk to each other." I said to her while she quietly scrubs her arms.

"I noticed that as well. Perhaps it is because we are often busy, you with your band and me with reporting to Yuri about my findings." Yusa said.

I thought about what she said and realize that she had a valid point "Well how about we get to know each other a little bit better. For starters I was curious as to how you wound up here in the first place?" I ask her and for a moment Yusa stiffened as though she was struck physically. Yusa started to breathe hard like she was hyperventilating, I rush over to her momentarily forgetting my modesty and hug her, after a few moments she starts to calm down. I rub her back to calm her down like my mother did when I was a little kid "I'm sorry Yusa. I didn't realize that it was such a sensitive subject to you." I apologize to her and start to pull away from her only for Yusa's hand to grab my wrist.

"Please don't go." she whimpered through tearstained cheeks and my resolve to leave her melted.

"I'm really sorry Yusa." I apologized again only for Yusa to wave me off.

"It's okay Iwasawa you didn't know." she said before turning thoughtful "If you really want to know I'll tell you how I died." she said, and for a moment I didn't want to drag up any bad memories but I also want her to feel better.

"If you want, you can tell me." I said to Yusa. She takes a calm breath before speaking.

"I grew up in a wealthy home with several butlers and maids, my parents weren't home that often though. My father ran a major corporation and my mother is a fashion designer, my dreams were to carve out my own path in life. Despite having excellent grades they tell me that I was a disappointment and an embarrassment which leads to them screaming at me and occasionally slapping me in the face."

I sit there in shock as her story sounded so similar to mine, I focus my attention back to her as she continues on with her story.

"One night one of the butlers decided to sneak into my room and…" she trailed off.

"And he raped you?" I ask her disbelievingly only for her to nod in confirmation.

"He was careless though, one of the maids saw him and went to inform my father, the butler heard a sound and realized that he was discovered and pulled a knife out and before I knew it I felt the knife plunge into me, my last thoughts were that of my parents and how much of a disappointment I've become. The next thing I knew I was here, and the rest is history." she finished.

"Yusa if you're interested I'll tell you how I died." I said much to Yusa's surprise then it quickly turned to curiosity, she nodded yes. So I spent the next ten minuets recounting the circumstances of my death and my passion for music and my dream to live in Tokyo and just live off of my music, before either of us knew it we spent almost an hour talking like we were the best of friends. Soon the two of us were fully dry and sneaking back to the dorms.

"I really had a great time tonight Yusa." I said as the two of us headed back "Originally, I was trying to think up some lyrics for my next song when you arrived. But now I think I have an idea what the song should be about." I spoke as the lyrics started to come to me.

"Really? I guess I must be your muse." Yusa joked laughing at her own joke.

I chuckled "Maybe you are." I mused to myself, we make our way to my dorm and I knock on it. Silence greeted me, I open the door to a dark dorm room "Hisako must be on a roll tonight, she'll head over to Miyuki and Selkie's dorm and crash there for the night." I said noting that Yusa was still there and for some reason I started to feel aroused around her, maybe it's because she and I share similar lives but I feel safe around her "Hey Yusa, do you want to stay here tonight?" I ask her.

Yusa hesitated for a moment before answering "Sure, why not?" she said walking inside and immediately I grab her and in a spur of the moment I kiss her fully on the lips, Yusa surprised at my actions started to try and pull away but after a moment calms down and returns the kiss with equal passion.

(Lemon Alert! If you are easily offended by lesbian content and sex then either hit the previous button or skip this part.)

We pull away from each other breathing hard, I realize that I may have done something wrong so with a heavy blush I stammer out an apology only for Yusa to return the kiss with an equal passion when we separate again from it her blush matched mine.

"I'm sorry Iwasawa but you looked so cute when you blush I couldn't help myself." she explains to me making my already deep blush turn darker as she leans in to kiss me again, I stop her before she could.

"Call me Masami, my Lovely Muse." I whisper into her ears while sliding my hands underneath her SSS uniform, Yusa stops me and takes off the uniform jacket and I could plainly see the lust in her eyes and I see her licking her lips invitingly. I pull of my uniform as well trying to cool off the heat that erupted throughout my body was starting to become unbearable, soon the two of us stand naked in front of each other and I drink in the sight of her long blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight like spun gold and the curves that are hidden underneath the uniform.

I gently grab her hand and lead her to my bunk bed and place her on the bottom bed and got on my knees and spread her legs apart to reveal a dripping wet core, I lean in closer and I could smell her arousal getting stronger and stronger as I approach closer and closer almost as though I was in a trance, I take an experimental lick making Yusa shudder as I taste her fluids. It was a mix of salty and sweetness that didn't taste too bad, the flavor makes me want to have more and more is what I'll have.

Yusa starts to moan soft and low to prevent others from hearing her, I slide my fingers into me stimulating my core and I moan when my fingers gently brush against my clit, the vibrations from my moan causes Yusa to reach her breaking point, with a soft cry she cums and a large of her juices release themselves onto my mouth and I try to collect as much as I could but some spill onto my face and breasts. Yusa breathes hard from the climax and looks at me with a playful smirk on her face.

"Your turn Masami." she whispers and suddenly I feel two fingers enter my core and Yusa licks my face of her cum and trails her tongue down to my breasts and lick them, I moan and gently rock my hips in a gentle rhythm driving her fingers deeper into me making the pleasure more and more intense. Soon I start thrusting my hips faster and faster while Yusa licks my breasts in a slow and inviting manner.

"Yusa, I-I'm so close!" I panted to her just as her fingers move faster and faster into me, with a restrained cry of passion I cum on her fingers. I stagger upwards and on shaky legs I head to my underwear drawer and reach deep inside and pull out yet another anonymous gift from the girls at the Guild, a large strap-on dildo.

"I hope that you're ready Yusa, because tonight is one night neither of us are ever going to forget." I said while gently pushing Yusa onto my bed and I lean over her and ease the fake penis into her entrance "I promise that I'll be gentle." I whisper into her ear and I slide the dildo into her. Yusa whimpers as it breaks her hymen, I do not move for a few moments to let Yusa recover and soon she starts moving her hips slowly but then gradually start to pick up speed. Soon Yusa was moaning in passion and had her legs wrapped around my waist and the vibrations from our love making was driving me closer and closer to that sweet release.

"YYUUUUSSSAAAA!" I moan loudly as my juices spill forth from me.

MMMASSSSAAAAMMMMII!" Yusa moans in synch with me as our energy is spent.

(End Lemon.)

I unhook the strap-on and collapse next to her, I cup her face and kiss her in the lips, after a moment we pull apart. Yusa's red eyes look into mine "I love you Masami." she mumbles as sleep overtakes us.

Epilogue: After series end.

"Hey Iwasawa, how are things with your little sister Yui?" Selkie asks me after practice.

"You know sisters Selkie. A pain in the ass but Yui is determined to be like her big sis so I can't really complain too much." I answer her as my mind drifts back to the highly erotic dreams I've been having lately involving another girl named Yusa.

A knock at the music room door breaks my thoughts as I pause packing my gear and open the door and to my surprise it was the girl from my dream standing before me "Um, yes?" I hesitantly ask her.

The girl smiled shyly "I'm sorry but I'm new here to this school and I was hoping to join the music club." she replies to me.

"Well our band isn't in the club actually but they do let us use their room when we need to rehearse our songs. My name is Iwasawa Masami lead vocalist and lead guitarist for the local band in town Girls Dead Monster. And you are?" I ask her extending my hand out to her. She grabs it and in an instant my memories of a past life flood my brain, I pull my hand away from hers and the headache subsides.

"It's great to see you again my Rock Angel." Yusa's voice spoke to me as she kisses me.

I pull away from her soft lips and whisper "Right back at you, my Lovely Muse." calling her by the nickname I dubbed her as I kiss her again picking up where we left off since our time in the SSS.

Hmmm maybe I should hold a reunion concert for them?

_The End._

_Me: I admit the ending may not have been like I wanted to turn out but it's doable to me. Until the next fic click on the Review button or else Yuri will make you suffer a penalty death game._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
